The present invention relates to an operating table having a column on which a table top is supported such that it is pivotable about an axis extending transversely to the table top and about an axis extending longitudinally to the table top. In such operating tables which are known from the prior art, the lying surface can as standard be adjusted by ±30° in the transverse axis (also called trend or inclination) and by ±20° in the longitudinal axis (also called tilt or cant). A comprehensive combination of both movements is not always given due to construction constraints.
It is known in the operating tables known from the prior art to provide a gimbaled support of the table top in which the lying surface is pivoted about two mutually perpendicular axes of rotation with the aid of two lifting cylinders. Since the two axes of rotation are arranged at least approximately centrally to the column, the table top cannot be pivoted to a required degree, i.e. with the desired large tilt angles and trend angles.
It is the object of the present invention to further develop an operating table of the initially named kind such that large trend angles and tilt angles can be achieved with simple and inexpensive construction means.
This object is satisfied by the features of claim 1 and in particular in that the table top is connected to the column via a joint comprising two joint parts, with the joint being rotatable about a vertical axis of rotation. By the possibility of rotating the joint about a vertical axis of rotation, the joint can be rotated so that a pivot axis of the joint is positioned either at the one side or at the other side of the table top or in the direction of the head end or of the foot end of the table top. Very large trend angles and tilt angles can be achieved in this manner since the table top is no longer pivoted about a pivot axis which is substantially arranged centrally. The pivot axis can rather be rotated about the vertical axis of rotation so that the pivot axis is arranged on that side of the table top in whose direction pivoting should take place. In other words, the pivot axis of the joint can be brought to that position at which the inclination or canting is desired.
Extremely large pivot angles of up to 90° are possible with the solution in accordance with the invention. It is simultaneously possible to pivot the table top relative to the column if this is desired.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention are described in the description, in the drawing and in the dependent claims.
In a first advantageous embodiment, the joint itself can have precisely one pivot axis which can in particular be horizontally orientated. In this manner, the table top can be tilted in any desired direction without using a gimbal joint, with the pivot axis of the joint being able to be brought to the desired point at which the maximum inclination or canting is desired by pivoting about the vertical axis of rotation.
In accordance with a further advantageous embodiment, the table top can be connected to the column via a single joint, with the relative position between the table top and the joint and/or the relative position between the column and the joint being changeable. In this manner, the joint can, for example, be rotated between the table top and the column without the position of the table top relative to the column being changed.
In accordance with a further advantageous embodiment, the pivot axis of the joint can be arranged eccentrically to the center axis of the column and/or eccentrically to the center of the table top. In this manner, extremely large trend angles and tilt angles are possible since the pivot axis of the joint can be rotated to the position at which the inclination or canting is desired.
In accordance with a further advantageous embodiment, only a single lifting cylinder is provided to change the inclination of the table top. Any desired inclination of the table top can hereby be achieved by a single drive element acting in a translatory manner. A lifting cylinder which is connected to the table top via a ball joint can furthermore be provided for the adjustment of the inclination of the table top. This represents a simple and thus inexpensive construction realization.
It can furthermore be advantageous if two, and in particular precisely two, drives are provided for a pivoting of the table top which can preferably be driven in a synchronized manner by a controller. The two drives can in this manner be operated or driven so that the table top can be tilted or pivoted in any desired directions without itself carrying out any unwanted movements.
A simple and inexpensive construction variant results when overall only precisely one lifting cylinder and two rotary drives are provided as the drive for pivoting the table top.
In accordance with an advantageous embodiment, the joint is designed as a pivot plate whose two joint parts are mutually pivotable about a horizontal axis. Such a pivot plate provides good stability and can be made so that both joint parts each have an opening, with a lifting cylinder being led through the openings of the two joint parts. The desired variable pivotability can hereby be realized with a compact construction. To increase the stability, it can be advantageous if the two joint parts are made as a ring.
It can finally be advantageous if the joint is rotatable by 360° about the vertical axis of rotation since a maximum flexibility is given in this case.
The present invention will be described in the following purely by way of example with reference to an advantageous embodiment and to the enclosed drawings. There are shown: